sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Army of Frankensteins
| screenplay = Ryan Bellgardt | story = | based on = | starring = | music = David Hamilton | cinematography = Josh McKamie | editing = Andy Swanson | studio = | distributor = Transformer | released = }} | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $65,000 | gross = }} 'Army of Frankensteins' is a 2014 American science fiction horror film written and directed by Ryan Bellgardt. It stars Jordan Farris as a time-traveling youth who, along with multiple versions of Frankenstein's monster (Eric Gesecus), are pulled into the American Civil War. Plot After Alan Jones is savagely beaten by a street gang, he ends up at the lab of mad scientist Dr. Tanner Finski and his assistant Igor, a child genius. There, Jones discovers that he is the key to an experiment that involves Frankenstein's monster. When the experiment goes wrong, Finski sends Jones and Igor back in time to the American Civil War, where an interdimensional portal has allowed an army of monsters to converge. Cast * Jordan Farris as Alan Jones * Christian Bellgardt as Igor * Rett Terrell as Solomon Jones * John Ferguson as Dr. Tanner Finski * Raychelle McDonald as Virginia * Eric Gesecus as Frankenstein's monster * Gary Olinghouse as Eugene Production Shooting took place entirely within Oklahoma. Bellgardt recruited local actors to star in his film. For Dr. Finski, he always sought John Ferguson, who had played horror host Count Gregore. Gesecus, a fan of classic ''Frankenstein films, won his part partially through his knowledge of the classic monster. Gesecus was initially wary of becoming involved in a local, low budget effort, but his love for the character won out. Release Army of Frankensteins played at the DeadCENTER Film Festival in October 2014. It was released in Japan on August 2, 2014. It was released in the U.S. and Canada on Blu-ray, DVD, on demand, and digital on September 1, 2015. Reception Megan Sando of the Stillwater News Press called it a "hilarious sci-fi adventure" whose "gory special effects make up for the sometimes questionable acting". Mark L. Miller of Ain't It Cool News wrote that it is "a love letter to those classic horror films of old". Miller criticized the monster design but said that "seeing an army of them is amazingly fun". Amanda Hunt of Scream magazine rated it 3.5/5 stars and wrote that the film's creative and fun gore effects make up for its occasionally unconvincing acting. Jeremy Blitz of DVD Talk rated it 2/5 stars and wrote, "This film is doomed not so much by its badness, but by its mediocrity." It won Best Fantasy Film at the 2014 PollyGrind Film Festival and Best Musical Score at the 2014 Melbourne Independent Filmmakers Festival. References External links * * Category:2014 films Category:2014 horror films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:2010s science fiction horror films Category:American films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American independent films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:Frankenstein films Category:Parallel universes in fiction